That Little Book
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: I have always wondered...what is he reading in that little book? SaixOC


The soft melody of Canon flew through the air as a red headed girl let her fingers glide across the keyboard with expert precision.

It was nighttime and she was sitting upon a small hill as she played. That's when she felt a hand on her small shoulder, making her stop the beautiful tune. She craned her neck up and saw the warm smile and soft eyes of her good friend Yamato looking down at her.

"That was very beautiful." He stated.

She had stopped playing and set the keyboard she always had with her on the cool grass. Standing up, she dusted some dirt from her pants before replying, "Thank you. Is there something you need?"

His face became an expression of total seriousness. "Yes. As you know Kakashi is in the hospital at the moment and cannot do any missions. I am his fill in and have been given a very important assignment. I want you to go with us."

I cocked my head to the side, my red hair swaying in the chilly wind. "Why would you want me to go though? Haven't you gotten Naruto, Sakura, and Sai?"

He folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to block the cold frigid wind as it blew mercilessly around us. "Actually it wasn't my idea, it was Tsunades. She said that you would be a great help since we were dealing with the Akatsuki."

_So Tsunade recommended me huh. Great, the last thing I need to do is run into someone from the Akatsuki right now. Let alone run into dad. I highly doubt that will happen but still, it would be awkward and I hate it when things become awkward!_

I pushed some of bangs behind me ear while pondering my sticky situation. "Sure. I'll go. When do we all leave?"

"At dawn tomorrow."

I felt a cold chill run up my spine as the wind blew again. "Alright. I guess I better get home and get to bed."

We said our chilly goodbyes and I started home. I picked up my keyboard, put it across my back underneath the strap that held it in place and started sprinting. I jumped quickly from rooftop to rooftop, trying not to disturb the peaceful sleepers of Konoha. Finally I made it home. I jumped onto my balcony and went into the sliding glass door. I closed it back and locked it before I stripped off my clothes and put on my pajamas. I groggily went to my large fluffy bed and was about to do a spectacular leap onto it when I saw something on my nightstand.

I picked it up. It was a note and had lovely handwriting printed elegantly on it. I opened it up and was amazed at what was inside. Inside was a hand drawn picture. I was a picture of large cherry blossom tree. All the blossoms were falling and being swayed into the wind, off into the distance. It was very beautiful. I looked on the back of the picture to see who would put in so much time to draw me something so pretty. On the back it said 'I thought you would like this' Sai.

I smiled and quickly put it in a frame. I hung it next to my window.

"That was an awful nice thing he did." I said while finally getting to do the superman leap onto my bed. Once I landed, I snuggled into my pillows and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping annoyingly. I raised my head from my soft pillow and groaned. Great, today's the day we all leave for the mission concerning the Akatsuki. I did my usual morning routine. You know, take a shower and eat some breakfast, maybe watch some tv.

I put on my black sandals, packed up all the things that I might need and headed out. Only problem was, Yamato never told me where to meet them. Great.

I locked my door and started looking around the village for any of the team, but was having no luck at all. I passed Ichiraku Ramen, hoping that I might see Naruto or something but he wasn't there. I sighed and drug my feet all around the village looking for any of them. I panicked slightly when I saw the first ray of sunlight peeking out from behind the clouds.

I felt a spark of hope run through me as I saw the pale Sai walking.

"Hey Sai!" I yelled at him while running over.

He looked at me no emotion at all. Silently he pulled out a book and quickly began to read it. He put it away and did an attempt at a smile. "Hello Katsuna."

"Sai. Don't tell me your still reading that book?"

He looked surprised and shook his head in a yes manner. "I am. I'm trying to figure out the human emotions."

We began walking to wherever it is we were going with an awkward silence hanging in the air around us. "You know Sai; I can help you out with all this if you want me to."

"You would really do that?" He asked in amazement.

"Well sure. Why wouldn't I?"

He was about to reply but we reached our destination and I was greeted with a large hug from both Sakura and Naruto.

"Katsuna! It's been so long, how have you been?" Sakura asked.

"I've been good. How about you? What have you been doing lately?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Trying to keep these two in line." She said while jabbing her thumb toward Sai and Naruto while secretly glaring in their direction.

I was giggling to myself when I saw Captain Yamato appear from a puff of smoke. "Alright. Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded our heads and soon we were leaving the gates of the Leaf.

A few hours passed before we made camp in the woods. Yamato had performed a jutsu, causing a large two story house to appear.

"Wow. Wish I could do that." I said amazed at the sight before me.

Naruto leaned over and said, "Don't we all." He then proceeded to follow everyone into the house.

About two hours had passed and we were all still wide awake, huddled around the small fire. Our only source of warmth at the moment.

Suddenly I heard Naruto exclaim, "Alright! I'm freezing! I though this place would keep us warm!"

Yamato sighed and told him in a calm manner, "Naruto. I can't just make a heating unit pop up with the house. And if we get the fire any bigger we could burn down the house."

"Man! I'm freezing! Not to mention bored."

Sakura seemed to get an idea. She looked at me with a happy face and asked, "Katsuna, do you still sing and dance?"

"Actually yes I do."

"Well then, could we be honored with a little song?" Yamato asked. Even though he wouldn't admit it, you could tell he was also very bored.

"Uhhh, I don't know. It's been so long since I've done it." I said a little unsure.

"Do not worry. I have heard you while walking down the street. You are very good." Sai said randomly out of the blue.

Aww how sweet. I felt heat rising to my cheeks but I easily got it under control before anyone else could notice it.

I stood up but didn't sing. "I don't know what to sing though."

I saw them all ponder in thought, trying to think of the perfect song for me to perform. Suddenly Sai got a, can you believe, true smile. "Katsuna, I remember you singing something at the Academy one day. You were there for a small talent show and were performing for the kids."

I tapped my finger against my chin, trying to remember the song I had sung that night. What was it?

"Oh, you mean Sally's Song. I remember that. It made the kids fall asleep."

"Yes that one." He replied.

"Oh, I remember that. It was beautiful." Sakura added.

"Ok, I'll sing if you guys don't make fun of me." I said jokingly.

They all nodded their heads, excited to hear me sing after such a long time. I took in a deep breathe and began the slow, soothing song.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend_

I noticed that Naruto was beginning to daze in and out of sleep. But Sakura, Yamato and Sai were still going strong.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<br>I think it's not to be_

Yep, there went Naruto. He fell over onto his sleeping bag, dead to the world now. I also noticed that Yamato and Sakura were struggling to stay awake. But Sai seemed to be fine.

_What will become of my dear friend  
>where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>in their enthusiastic cloud<br>Try as I may, it doesn't last_

Sakura and Yamato had yawned and fallen over onto there own sleeping bags. But Sai was still fine and listening closely.

_And will we ever end up together?  
>Oh...<br>And will we ever end up together?  
>No, I think not, it's never to become<br>for I am not the one_

I had finished the song and was pleased with the small and soft clap Sai had given me. I went over quietly and sat beside him. I didn't want to wake the others up.

"That was very beautiful Katsuna." He said, a tiny hint of emotion lingering in his voice. Not much, but some.

I felt a small blush form on my cheeks from his nice comment, and this time I wasn't able to hide it.

He looked confused by that. He lifted his hand and put the backside of it against my cheek, feeling the warmth that radiated from it.

"You're face is all hot? How come?" He asked.

"Well, you gave me a nice compliment. It just made me blush I guess." I told him back.

He quickly got out that silly little book again and began to read quickly. Once he was finished he put it down and looked at me straight in the eyes. "It says that when a girl blushed around a guy, they may have feeling for him."

My eyes widened. Ok, maybe that book wasn't that stupid after all. It was true, I have a small crush on Sai, but since he's so unemotional, I didn't think he would return my feelings.

I felt him place his hand on my cheek again and bring my face forward. He also brought his forward at a slow rate. My heart sped up, and my breathe hitched in my throat. Was he going to kiss me? Oh lord!

My question was answered when our lips connected, but only for a moment. We pulled away, our eyes closed and mouths parted slightly.

"T-The book said that if the guy also liked the girl, that was what your suppose to do." He managed to get out.

I let out a little laugh. "Well, that little book of yours is right, Sai."

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, successfully bringing a blush to his face. "I like you too."


End file.
